This invention relates to a drive through wireless order taking system.
Some fast food restaurants have a drive through lane or lanes for taking orders from customers remaining in vehicles. It is well-known to implement wireless communication between the customers and order takers. As will be described later, prior-art wireless order taking systems have problems.